A Compromising Situation
by Simply Mim
Summary: Lily and Remus fight over chocolate and James walks in, making it all rather awkward. One-shot! L/J R&R!


**This is my first Harry Potter fic and my first try at romance, so please don't judge me too harshly! Please review! Enjoy!**

**~Lady Thorne**

**p.s. this is a one-shot! sorry if anybody was confused!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

"Remus Lupin get your bloody hands off my chocolate!" Lily Evans screamed.

She screamed so loud that Peter Pettigrew, who was vainly attempting his Charms homework, flinched. Sirius Black grinned up at Remus and mouthed _now you've done it. _Interestingly, Sirius did not appear to be particularly concerned for his best friend and instead seemed rather amused.

The aforementioned Remus looked up at Lily with the chocolate box clutched protectively in his hands. He hesitated, most likely going over the pros and cons of eating the chocolate and facing Lily's wrath or handing it back to her and suffering a severe depression induced from lack of delicious, heavenly chocolate.

Remus chose the former because just thinking about no chocolate made his tummy want to cry. He turned slightly away from Lily (to lessen her pain because Remus really was a good person, he just _really_ wanted that chocolate) took out the last piece of chocolate and gingerly brought it towards his mouth.

"Don't even think about it! _Remus_…" Lily warned.

Apparently, Remus brought the chocolate far too close to his mouth because Lily let out a battle cry and jumped on his back. Remus cried out in surprise, but kept a firm grip on the chocolate.

"That is the last piece of my mum's famous Belgian Chocolate you twit." Lily enunciated each of her words with a punch, scratch or kick.

"But I want it!" Remus cried and refused to give in to Lily's blows.

Sirius, who also had been attempting his Charms homework, (although it wasn't at all difficult for him) gave up altogether at this form of entertainment. He excitedly watched Lily and Remus' struggle with great joy. He always was an odd one.

Lily succeeded in grabbing the piece of chocolate and fled to the other side of the common room with a triumphant "Aha!"

You see, the seventh years currently had a free period and it had started out innocently enough. Alice Prewitt, Lily's best friend, and Frank Longbottom went out for a romantic walk around the lake and Marlene McKinnon, Lily's other best friend, had gone to study in the library taking the other two Gryffindor girls with her. The Marauder's had all opted to stay and do homework in the Common Room and Lily decided to join them.

Lily had gradually been realizing that the Marauder's weren't all bad, beginning in fifth year. That year Lily and Remus hit it off quite well as they were both prefects and fairly studious, but the two were still merely acquaintances. In sixth year, Lily got to know Remus a little better and Peter and Sirius entered her favor.

Well, Sirius only slightly redeemed himself because he was still James' best mate and it is rather hard to forget that.

This year Lily was forced to hang out with James and realized he had actually changed his ways and grown up. And with that Lily (along with the entire Hogwarts, no seriously, even Dumbledore) was surprised to find she, Lily Evans, enjoyed James and his friends' company.

All of the Marauders bonded with Lily in some way and Remus, her oldest Marauder buddy, bonded with Lily over chocolate. Unfortunately, their obsession could get a little out of hand….

Lily closed her eyes to fully enjoy the flavor of the chocolate and slowly bit down onto… nothing. She let out a scream of frustration as Remus ran to his side of the Common Room cackling loudly.

"I got it, I got it!" Remus sang.

"No! Remus that is my chocolate and you better _give it to me_." Those last words came out as the frightening growl of a girl who was just about to enjoy the delicacy of her mother's homemade chocolate when it was stolen right out of her bloody fingertips by her bloody obsessed friend.

Lily grabbed the chocolate in Remus' hands, but he wouldn't let go so the two wrestled with it in the middle of the common room. Peter and Sirius looked back and forth between the two as they each struggled to grab the chocolate.

"Go Remus! Go Lily! Go Carpet!" Sirius cheered. The carpet needed cheering on because Lily and Remus were struggling on it and it was probably hurting the poor thing. Sirius continued to cheer for both sides, which really did nothing to improve the pair's temper.

"You are such a horrible friend! I deserve the chocolate!" Remus and Lily shouted at the same time.

Sirius pouted. Peter shook his head.

Lily was now back on Remus' back pounding away.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt! Lily is now viciously attacking Remus' hair in her quest to get her chocolate. But don't worry; Remus is fighting back just as hard! He's getting it close to his mouth and oh! Lily grabbed his hand, but no he's still fighting; now she's got it! Lily has the chocolate and is running to the sofa!"

Sirius was commenting on the match, mainly for Peter's sake. Peter had covered his eyes so that he couldn't see his friend's killing each other. If you were anyone but Sirius, you too would not want to see the fight. Luckily for Peter, Sirius was abnormal and was very eager to observe for him.

Remus and Lily were rolling on the floor and now Remus, who actually was stronger, was sitting on top of Lily and trying to get the chocolate out of her hand.

Lily was getting desperate and poked Remus' eye.

"Ow!" he cried, letting go of her. In that second, Lily stuffed the chocolate in her mouth and chewed it quite happily.

At that moment James Potter walked back into the common room with his forgotten pencil case. He had a grin on his face, which slid off and was replaced with an utterly confused expression as he took in the scene.

The situation was compromising, to say the least.

Remus was sitting on top of Lily with both of his hands on her shoulder to shake her of course (it could also be to bring her closer). Lily was licking her lips with obvious relish and staring at Remus with a triumphant expression (or an adoring one depending on how you look at it). She also was clutching his shirt with one hand, to push him away (but that too could be to bring him closer).

Peter was still covering his face with his hands because he wasn't quite sure if they were done killing each other (or he just didn't want to see them doing inappropriate things…) and Sirius still had a gleeful expression on his face, but Sirius found almost everything worth a gleeful expression, so there wasn't any imagination required for him.

"Erm, what are you guys doing?" James asked tentatively. His mind was racing, but he was sure there was a logical explanation.

Lily and Remus looked up at James with horror and quickly stood up.

"Nothing," the two chorused. Then with a glance at each other, Lily raced up to her dorm and Remus, Sirius and Peter did the same for theirs. They disappeared in a minute, leaving an extremely baffled James in their wake.

"I don't even think I want to know," he said weakly and collapsed into an armchair.

* * *

A week had passed since James walked into the room and he still had no idea what had happened. Whenever he questioned Lily or Remus, they would blush and go momentarily deaf. Peter would shake his head and Sirius would always get an overly excited expression as he apparently flashbacked to that day.

It is quite understandable then that James was not only bemused, but very suspicious.

One day, nearly two weeks after the incident, James was sitting in the common room struggling over a potions essay. Well, he wasn't struggling over the essay, really, what he was doing was struggling to focus on the essay instead of the red haired Gryffindor sitting on the chair next to him.

Lily got up, stretched and began walking towards the girl's dormitories. It was evening and she was tired and thoroughly fed up with homework.

James glanced around the common room and found to his surprise that it was empty. He shot a look at Lily, his curiosity burning. _Now's my chance_ he thought.

James sprang up from his chair and caught Lily's hand. She turned to him, a slight smile on her lips.

"Hello James."

"Hi Lily," James said hurriedly, "can I ask you something?"

Lily searched his face warily, "Sure."

"_Please_ tell me what was going on that day."

Lily groaned and tried to pull away, but James pushed her against the wall, so that she couldn't escape.

"Come on, Lils."

"It was nothing, honest!" Lily squirmed under James piercing hazel gaze. There was something about his eyes that was so enchanting. She didn't like it one bit, nor did she appreciate the stupid butterflies that had randomly exploded in her stomach. Lily vaguely realized that it was because of James proximity, but she pushed the thought away.

"Well if it was nothing, then why can't you tell me?" he asked.

"James," Lily sighed. "Why do you care? What do you think we were doing?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh," James gulped. "You know, you guys were… I don't know! That's why I'm asking."

"Mhmm," Lily said, her eyes twinkling. "Well, we weren't doing anything bad, if that's what you mean." It was quite obvious that was not what he meant, and Lily knew it too. She found making him squirm far more enjoyable than feeling those bloody butterflies.

"Ugh. Fine! Are you and Remus seeing each other behind my back?"

Lily burst out laughing. She was fully aware that's what James thought, but hearing him say it out loud was just too funny.

"No silly! I mean, Remus is awesome and everything, but I like somebody else." _Huh. Where did that come from _Lily wondered. Probably her random Gryffindor courage or maybe it was those butterflies.

"Really, and who might that be?" James asked. His tone was playful, but Lily detected a bit of urgency in his tone as well.

"Oh you know," Lily shrugged. "Just some guy. You know him very well."

"Do I?" James mused.

"Can I go now?" Lily asked.

"No, not until you tell me who the guy is. Lily, you can't just tell me you like somebody and not tell me who."

"Why not? It's not like you care," Lily said. She knew she was pushing it now, but those dang butterflies were getting annoying. Besides, she didn't really have anything to lose.

"Oh? And what made you think that I don't care," James asked his eyes piercing hers once more.

"You know, I just thought so."

James studied Lily. Her grin was still quite mischievous, but there was something odd in her eyes, like she was telling him something. Or he was imagining it, but who cares?

"Lily? I think I know who you like."

"You do? And who is it James?"

Instead of answering, James leaned down and kissed Lily firmly on the lips. When they broke apart he grinned at her.

"Did I guess right?"

Lily grinned back, "Yup."

"And what's my prize?"

Lily thought about it for a minute then said carefully, "Well, there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

The look of pure joy on James face made Lily laugh. He bent down to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by a loud "I knew it would work!"

Turning, Lily and James watched as Peter, Sirius and Remus suddenly appeared out of thin air, the Cloak clutched in Sirius' hand as he pointed dramatically towards them.

"Yes, it did work," Lily said amusedly. "Nice job Remus." Lily winked at Remus, who grinned back.

James stared at them all. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing," all four chorused and disappeared back to their dorms. Lily pecked James on the cheek before she left.

Still, they all managed to leave James staring bemused in their direction all alone, again.

~Fin~


End file.
